Where'd she go
by Angel4willow
Summary: Xander didn't save willow in season 6 and she carrys out the spell to destroy the world but instead she gets sent to the year angelus ruled Europe...
1. Chapter 1

Xander had tried everything to stop here destroying the world but nothing happened.

"Willow you don't want to do th-" He was cut short by a flash of lighting then where willow once stood was nothing.

"Ok where'd she go?" Xander questioned to himself.

Willow looked around she noticed that her hair was back to the fiery red it was before and she looked around. By the looks of things she was in _ENGLAND! _

"How is the fuck did I get here?" she suddenly was grabbed from behind, she struggled against the embrace and began to mutter a spell when she had finished she had expected the thing or person go poof but still she was struggling against the strong embrace.

"Let me go you son of a bit-" The person put its hand to her mouth and whispered in her ear

"What's a pretty maiden like yourself doing out ere in the middle of the night?" she looked at her clothes she was dressed in 1890 clothes.

"Oh crap!" she cursed under here breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I think you should see the master" The voice of the man said, the man, well she thought it was a man, turned and faced her, he revealed to be a vampire.

"Big crap!" willow said again.

"Would you like to see the master, but daddies not up to visitors yet" That voice sounded insane and then willow heard laughter and she turned to face Drusilla.

Bad this is bad! Willow thought.

"I suppose you could see him, maybe he will kill this lady" said another lady, she was slim and had long blonde hair, in her mid 20s but obviously she was older then that.

By now a group of vampires were surrounding willow and she was scared.

After being dragged for about a mile across the dirt, Willow found herself in a big mansion. The vampires had left her alone. She thought it would be a great chance to escape but before she made it to the door a hand shoot out of the darkness and gripped onto her arm.

"Well, well I don't get many ladies come to me, so why are you here then little lady" The voice very deep but still made Willow shiver with fear said. The Vampire came out of the shadows and into a dim light. Willow almost fainted at the sight, it was Angel well this couldn't be angel. She swallowed nervously.

"Don't be frightened childe I won't kill you… YET" he smiled a very dangerous smile but still willow found it sexy.

"Um…I." willow began to move over and found herself trapped between a wall and him.

"My lady, I am sorry forgot I'm Angelus!" he smiled and did a little bow. "Now who are you and why did you be brought here"

"Well… I'm W-willow a-and I was b-brought here by them" she said her voice full of fear.

Willow looked around and saw Blood and she followed it up to the point were it stopped. It stopped on a dead body lead by the entrance. She shivered slightly.

"Ok, but you must be special, I don't get many brought to me" he replied and let his grip on Willows arms tighten.

"Ahh" she cried as he tightened his grip. "Well I…" she was cut off by the sound of laughing and then the door swinging open.

"ANGELUS" The girl with blonde hair came walking over.

"Darla" He replied.

"Oh you got my gift then" she smiled and sat on the bed were angelus had made his way over.

"Yes now go away" he roared making both Willow and Darla jump.

"I didn't bring her here so you could be cooped up with her all this time" she shouted and made her way over to Willow. Her game face was now on fully and she lunged at Willow.

"Get off" Willow screamed as Darla's teeth made contact with her skin. Before she knew it Angelus was holding Darla off and flung her out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now where was I? Oh yes" he lunged at willow and slammed her against the wall. "This is what I was gonna do to formally introduce myself!" he whispered in her ear. Without hesitation he roughly kissed her making her moan continuously.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Surprised at her movement, he stumbled back slightly but gained control and then he realised her need.

He decided to have a little fun of his own and slowly began to unzip his jeans. Willow looked at the grin on his face and moved her hand to help him. She moaned at what was taken him so long she leant her head on his shoulder and he thought she had gave up but then she bit him on the shoulder making his demon come free.

He thrust into her quickly and then the moan turned to approval and she closed her eyes. Angelus didn't like this so he kissed her roughly making her eyes fly open.

This went on for what felt like forever but Angelus was not only enjoing himself he was feeling stuff, stuff he hadn't felt before, well not since he had became a vampire, which was over 100 years.

He smiled at the thought

&&!&()+"

(AN soz its short but i will make the next chapter longer, plz review)


	4. Chapter 4

Willow had fallen asleep in Angelus' arms soon after. Angelus looked up at the skylight. There outside was a beautiful full moon and all the stars shining bright. He looked over at willow and the stars made little dots on her smooth pale skin in the dim light making her look even more beautiful.

She turned restlessly in her sleep then she mumbled "Get... away" He pulled her closer and whispered

"Don't worry my fair lady, I will save you in your dreams" the smile was now on her face and she whispered "Good" then she fell back into a deep slumber. While she slept angelus was replying the memorises of today's events. _'I through my sire out, I actually through her out' _He continued to think while also watching her. The way the shadows of the stars sparkled on her pale white face. As he watched silently, he could hear the soft beat of her heart beat. And the soft yet fast warm breathe on his chest. He studied every curve in her body. And smiled then decided to join her in a slumber

Willow opened one eye, she peered around the room. She realised she wasn't in her bed but then the memorises of the night before came flooding back. Once she realised where and what had happened she had a smile on her face. Suddenly two strong arms grabbed her into an embrace.

"Hello, my sweet" he whispered quietly, before planting small kisses along her neck bone, making her moan.

She then pulled him into a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in Sunnydale:

"So you mean she just… disappeared?" Giles asked Xander.

"Yup, one second she's there the next she's… actually I don't know where she is, Oh my god! She could be hurt, or even worse getting tortured, oh no my willow" he cried he was starting to get panicky.

"Xander" Buffy said softly but Xander was still babbling to himself.

"XANDER!" she shouted, he then stopped pacing and sat in a nearby chair.

"What If I never see her again!" he then cried silently to himself.

"Don't worry! Trust me, we will get her back" Giles said at that moment the door to Giles' apartment opened and there stood ANGEL!

"ANGEL" everyone shouted.

Back in time place:

"God Angelus, I don't even know where I am anymore, I remember some things, like a friend called Alexander"

"Don't worry, I Love you and if they want to take you away from me, then they will all die trying"

"Ok" she replied and snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"Ah honey, you cold" he said and pulled the sheets over her trembling body.

"And tired" she replied yawning.

"Get some rest then honey" Then before she knew it she was in a deep slumber.

Dream

"Willow, you must come home, you can't stay here, I love you will, I need you"

"No" willow shouted in her sleep she thrush around rapidly. "You can't make me go back" she screamed

End dream

She sprung upright in the bed making angelus groan and turn over to see her he then asked with curiosity "Are you ok?"

She replied "Yeah just a bad dream"

"What the hell are _you_ doing here" Xander yelled springing from his seat.

"Giles keep chatting the spell, I'll sort these two out" she said and Giles simply nodded and continued to chant"

"Buffy grabbed both of them and threw them outside "Outside"

"Well…" Xander asked once they were in the yard.

"I've come to collect whats mine!" he replied in the harsh voice that Buffy knew all to well.

"And what is _that_ Angelus?" she asked

"You're smarter then I thought buff" he replied with a small smile.

"Don't give me crap, let me guess, you got a girl to bang you so you could come out and play because your little cage was rattling" she said in a harsher tone and Xander just sat and watched.

"Actually quite close, Willow, she was the one, she did it in my dreams, next thing I know I'm out and free of that crap that you call a soul" he replied then he sighed "and now I need to collect my willow"

"She isn't yours" Xander screamed getting right in his face, but before they could do anything a BANG from inside disturbed them.

"This will only hurt for a second ok" willow just simply nodded and then Angelus' fangs pierced her skin he drained her off nearly all, she tasted so good he thought but then he cut his wrist and let her suck on it.

A couple of hours later she woke, she was even paler then before and she looked gorgeous and one his and only his.

She stood for a minute and looked around. Then without warning a big portal came out of nowhere and sucked the newly vamp willow into it.


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy and the rest all rusted into the living room where there was a black portal swirling, and then from inside it a person that looked like willow came flying out of it.

"Ouch" They all ran up to her and hugged her one by one. She looked confused and then she saw Angelus.

"Angelus" she cried and ran and hugged him.

"Oh my god my willow" he then whispered something in her ear.

Xander looked at Buffy and Buffy looked at Giles who also looked confused. Then Willow turned all vamp-y and so did angel, willow walked up to Xander and smiled, she bit into his neck, he screamed in pain while Angel lunged at Giles.

After and hour or so Willow took angelus hand a walked out of Giles' house hand in hand, in the moon light, leaving the dead bodies of the Scooby gang…

#$!$$$$&(()(())

And thats tht! hope u enjoyed readin it as much as i enjoyed writing it plz review as well thnx so much xxx:):)


End file.
